


假戏真做

by natsume3104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 假戏真做
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume3104/pseuds/natsume3104





	1. Chapter 1

“还疼吗？”樱井翔小声问道，手轻抚着大野智的后背。  
“没事。”大野智往旁边缩了缩，用更小的声音抱怨，“只是SHO酱下次不要突然抱上来啊。”刚才录《宿题》的时候，他真是吓一跳，当着所有人的面，就这么被紧紧抱在怀里，虽然也不是第一次了，但不知道为什么，在真的确定关系后，两人间的亲密互动反倒突然变得羞耻起来，没有办法像以前那么自然，就像刚才被对方拉进怀里时，大野心慌得好像全世界都知道他们在一起了。  
“哎？”樱井翔看着快缩到墙角的大野智，心里又隐隐有些不快。自从三个月前智君答应他的表白后，两人在公开场合的相处模式就有些怪怪的。他当然理解对方的顾忌，ARASHI好不容易有了一些发展，要是他俩的关系曝光，一切都完了。但理智归理智，从感情上来说，他还是希望不管是人前还是人后，大家都能看到，他们两人的关系亲密得不得了，不管是谁，都别想插一手。  
是的，不管是谁。  
这么想着，樱井翔也不顾对方黏黏糊糊地抗议，伸手一把将躲躲闪闪的大野智揽进了自己怀里，低头咬上他的耳朵：“你是在害羞吗？”  
“喂！”大野智恼羞成怒，直接上拳，两人瞬间吵吵闹闹地打作一团。  
跟曾经一样的打打闹闹，或许在松本润和爱拔看来，就是两个白痴尼桑又在开玩笑了，但在NINO眼里，一切都变了。已经无数次地幻想过，如果那天先开口的是自己，现在和他在一起的，是不是就是自己了？  
不，就算是自己先开口，那个人也不一定会同意吧。从认识的那一刻起，自己似乎就已经晚了一步。不管再怎么努力，再怎么靠近，那个人心里最亲近的，还是樱井翔，少年时的陪伴，才是最厉害的羁绊啊。  
但即使如此，他也没有想过要放弃。就像今天的《宿题》，光是樱井翔那没轻没重的动作，他就不放心把阿智交给对方。  
以为这种程度就能让我退缩？做梦！二宫和也冷眼看着对面沙发上滚做一团的两人，心里轻轻哼了一声。  
乐屋的门突然被敲响，马内甲探头探脑地扫了一眼屋内，视线落在二宫和也身上，随后又望向正被樱井翔拉着坐正地大野智身上。  
“OHNO桑，NINOMIYA桑，能否出来下？”马内甲抱歉地鞠了个躬，“有件事情想跟你们商量，虽然很突然，但是个不错的机会哟。”  
“啊？”大野智一脸茫然地转头看向樱井翔，这么多年来他已经习惯，只要有不明白的地方，第一时间就是向SHO求助。但显然这次樱井翔也是一头雾水。  
倒是NINO，立刻反应了过来：“不错的机会？”  
“恩，我也是被临时通知的，具体情况还不太清楚，对方说现在先碰个头……”  
“哎？哪有这样……”大野智有些不情愿地皱了皱眉，本想着录完节目就可以回家，最讨厌临时加的工作了。  
“好了，利达。听上去对方可是大来头，”NINO走过去拉起大野智，也不管樱井翔凌厉的目光，笑着劝说：“先去看看吧。何况凭ARASHI现在的人气，也没有到可以随意挑工作的时候。”  
他知道的，只要抬出ARASHI，大野智就会软化。这么做虽然卑鄙，但有用就好。  
果然，在听到他这么说后，对方虽不情愿，但还是乖乖地和自己一起跟着马内甲走了。  
“啊？他们去干吗了？”一直闭目小憩的松本润突然睁开眼睛，看着一脸怒容的樱井翔，转向有些不知所措的爱拔问道。  
“好像另外有工作，”爱拔摇了摇头，脸上有些担心的样子，“等回来问问吧。”  
“哦，那等你们知道了再告诉我吧，我还有个通告要赶，先撤了。”松本润虽然好奇，但想着接下来的工作，也就顾不上那么多了。  
趁着赶往另一幢楼的时间，马内甲简单介绍了要见的是刚刚回国的大导演古川亮，似乎是在给新电影选主角。  
“哦，没听过。”大野智兴趣缺缺，满脑子想的是下班后和SHO酱一起去吃荞麦面的。  
“是很厉害的导演啊，刚在美国拿了大奖呢。”二宫和也笑着解释，“而且跟我们差不多年纪哦。”  
“是啊，真是没想到他居然会直接找上来呢。”马内甲也是满脸兴奋，激动得不停搓着手。ARASHI虽然发展势头不错，但远没有到被这个级别的导演关注更何况亲自点名的程度。  
“NINO是可以理解，但找我是干嘛？我的演技，而且影视这块，照理也是……”  
“虽然分工是这样，但电影这种事情，还是要看合适的角色啦。”二宫和也拍了拍大野智的肩膀，宽慰说：“何况，LEADER的演技也不差啊，当年舞台剧可是看哭了无数人呢。”  
“是，听说这次的角色特别适合OHNO桑和NINOMIYA桑，所以导演才下飞机就急着想见你们。”马内甲忙不迭地附和，生怕大野一个任性，就把工作推给别人了。

“这就是你说的合适？”大野智听完古川亮的介绍，虽然脸上还带着笑意，但回头看马内甲的眼神，已经带了杀意。他要是接了这个戏，樱井翔第一个不会放过他。  
“很精彩！”二宫和也突然拍手称赞，打破了一瞬间的沉默。“我非常愿意出演，如果我们家LEADER同意的话。”  
“哈？”大野智一脸震惊地看向二宫和也，大脑一片混乱，一时间不知该说什么才好。他以为这种题材NINO也一定会拒绝的，他就等着NINO拒绝，毕竟自己不是很会说话，万一说错了什么，得罪了大导演就不好了。而且这个导演，说实话，他还挺喜欢这个开朗直率的年轻人。  
“OHNO桑不喜欢这个故事？”古川亮托着下巴，有些困惑地问道。  
“啊，不是，故事很动人，那个……我也喜欢。”大野智并没有说谎，他确实觉得这是个好故事。  
“那是讨厌同性题材？”  
“哎？不是不是。”大野智忙否认道，他现在都被SHO酱带弯到那边了，怎么可能再讨厌呢。  
“那就是讨厌和我共演？”这时二宫和也幽幽出声，脸上有些沮丧。  
“NINO你别这么说，”大野智急着否认，也不知道该说什么才好，只能盯着手上的剧本发呆，封面上的《心动》刺得他眼睛都开始疼了。  
“其实这个剧本很早就完成了，但一直找不到合适的人来演。直到去年看了你们的CON，大宫组合，当时心里就想，哈，就是你们了！”古川亮一边说着，一边打开手机放起了一首曲子，“这是已经做好的DEMO，就是矢野健太和山际修司初遇时的音乐……”  
“然后这是专属于矢野健太的歌曲，因为他的身份是歌手，拍摄过程中会有很多需要唱歌跳舞的镜头，这也是这个角色非OHNO桑莫属的理由之一了。”  
听着手机中一首首切换的歌曲，大野智说不心动是骗人的。他的脑中甚至都能想象出自己站在台上跳舞的动作了。  
看着对方似有一些松动的样子，古川亮再接再厉：“而且，这个角色的性格也是根据OHNO桑特别修改过的哦，自从确定了心目中唯一的演员，我可是下了好大功夫。”  
“啊？那真是太费心了。”大野智感激地看着对面诚意满满的大男孩，心里却还是纠结着该怎么拒绝才好。是的，必须拒绝，否则SHO酱一定会抓狂的。  
“LEADER就是不想和我一起演吧？”二宫和也带着不满，轻轻哼了一声。  
“那个……NINO你不觉得我们演……那个，有些怪怪的……”  
“你是指哪里？KISS吗？还是床戏？其实要是介意，都是能借位的，当然KISS还是希望能来真的啦。我看你们之前也亲过好多次啦，应该没什么问题吧。”  
“哪有亲过好多次！”大野智羞得满脸通红，小声反驳：“都是借位啊。”  
“恩，就算来真的，也就是嘴唇碰一下而已。”二宫和也倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩，“古川导演，这次可能要让你失望了。我们家LEADER怕是不太想和我演呢，要不把我换成樱井翔如何？”  
“NINO！”大野智惊呼，不敢置信地看向二宫和也。  
“不，演员我不会换的。”古川亮摇了摇头，制止了二宫和也接下去的话，“你们可以再考虑一段时间，《心动》非你们不可，我等着好消息。”


	2. Chapter 2

一周后，大野智和二宫和也一起前往京都拍摄《心动》的定妆照。保姆车上，大野智一直处于昏睡状态，这一周对于他和樱井翔来说都过得异常艰难。  
也不知古川亮究竟是什么来头，这件事最后居然惊动了杰尼桑，五个人被分别叫去谈话。虽然不知道都说了些什么，但回到乐屋后，就连一直最反对的樱井翔都小声跟他说：“抱歉，是我太任性了。”但他脸上，分明是快要哭出来的表情。  
“SHO酱……”大野智也顾不得其他MEMBER的眼光，忍不住上前抱住了樱井翔。这大概是自相识至今他见过的最无助的SHO酱了，他也是第一次意识到，自己竟让对方如此不安。  
这么多年相处的默契，难道就只是自己在盲目自信？心疼的同时，心中隐隐也生出一丝怒气，他原以为，彼此的心意都有好好传达给对方，但似乎对方并不是这么想的。  
其实在一起后，他就有些觉察，樱井翔那强烈的占有欲，有时候真的让人忍不住想逃。也是在一起后，他才发现，那个总是体贴宠溺着自己的人，在床上会变得这么霸道和疯狂。就像昨晚，压着自己纵情地要了一次又一次，任他怎么哀求都不肯放过。后来是怎么被做昏过去，又怎么在早上被叫醒穿好衣服送上马内甲的车，大野智已经全然忘了。只有腰上和下身不时传来的酸痛感，扰乱着他的睡眠。  
像是感受到他的痛苦，一双温暖的手突然放上了疼痛难忍的腰间，轻轻揉捏起来。  
“嗯。”大野智小声哼了一声，依然闭着眼睛，但身子习惯性地朝着那双手的方向靠了过去。樱井翔每次都是这样，事后的第二天总会一边说着对不起一边替自己按摩酸疼的身子，体贴得大野智都开不了口责怪他之前的兽行。  
看着主动靠过来的人，二宫和也愣了一下，随即微笑着把人揽进了怀里，左手依然不停地替他舒缓着腰间。他们已经有多久没有这样靠在一起了，就算做节目，大野智也会有意地拉开距离，虽然在外人看来并不明显，但那种刻意的回避与疏离，聪明如他，怎么会不懂。但就是不甘心，也绝不会就此放弃。现在，不是让自己等到了嘛？  
看一眼前座专心开车的马内甲，二宫和也迅速低头轻吻了一下怀里人的额头，嘴角露出了志在必得的笑意。记得很早前的合宿，也是在保姆车上，坐在前排的樱井翔突然伸手搂住了大野智，大概是为了节目效果，智君也羞涩地靠进了对方怀里。那个时候坐在后排的自己，只感到一阵揪心的痛，也是在那时候，才真正意识到，自己对大野智不同寻常的感情。  
但当时的自己实在是太无知了，除了转头看窗外，竟然不知道该如何是好。只能眼睁睁看着大野智越来越依赖樱井翔，而樱井翔也总是时不时地秀下所有权。像之后CON上的彩排，他竟然大胆到牵着智君的手不放，而当时的自己，竟然只是傻傻地做一些自以为好笑的动作，想以此吸引智君的注意。  
“真是太傻了。”二宫和也在心中暗自嘲笑着年少时的自己，无奈地摇了摇头。怪不得会输给樱井翔呢，这么想着，手上的力道突然加重了些。  
“SHO酱，疼。”大野智迷迷糊糊地抱怨了一声，抬手推了一下搂着自己的人，这才发现，手感似乎不对。强忍着困意，睁开眼就看到NINO关切的眼神，虽然是很好看的脸，但对大野智来说，却是不小的惊吓。  
“NINO？”大野智惊得再没有了睡意，身子猛得向后退去。明明才答应了SHO酱一定要和NINO保持距离的，怎么转身就腻在一起了。但显然他忘记了自己的身体状况，一阵剧痛后，还是被对方抓进了怀里。  
“欧吉桑，别乱动啊！”NINO脸上少见的带了怒气，被叫成樱井翔已经很不爽了，还被这么嫌弃，“你这什么表情，我还会吃了你啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”坐在前面的马内甲突然爆发出一阵大笑，“什么吃不吃的，你们是不是饿了？”  
“哎？”大野智这才意识到车里还有个外人，再看一眼气势汹汹的NINO，咬着嘴唇也不知该说什么。  
“饿了吗？”NINO也有些后悔刚才的失态，放缓了语气轻声问道，“你一上车就睡过去了，要不要吃些东西？”  
“嗯。”大野智点点头，又轻轻推了一把二宫和也。  
“腰不疼了？”二宫和也这次倒是顺从地放开了手，只是脸上挂上了调侃的笑容，“今天的拍摄估计够呛，到时可别逞强。”  
“嗯。”大野智脸轰得红了起来。尽管NINO知道他和樱井翔的关系，但还从没有这么直接地挑明过，特别是两人间的情事，感觉像是被直接围观了一样。  
车子到达片场已经是中午了，大野智和二宫和也都没来得及和导演寒暄，就被拉去上妆。虽然是现代都市剧，但两个主角最初的相遇却是在古色古香的京都。  
所以这次定妆照的拍摄，选择的也是在京都一座古朴幽静的旅馆中。初入演艺圈的歌手矢野健太应约参加烟花大会的演出，却意外被在此取景的归国导演山际修司一眼相中。心动的瞬间，也是一场漫长的单恋与追逐的开始。听说这是导演古川亮根据自己的恋爱故事改编，只是最后的结局，电影比现实要美好得多。  
并不是第一次看大野智穿和服，但即使已经有了心理准备，在看到穿着白底黑纹的清雅和服的大野智时，二宫和也的第一反应却是“快把这个人藏起来”，他多少有些明白樱井翔的独占欲了。  
之后的拍摄总体还算顺利。二宫和也本就精湛的演技应付定妆照绰绰有余，而大野智虽然有些不在状态，但矢野健太本就有点跳脱，随性的形象跟他本人就很契合，只要自然地拍照就好。唯一出了点问题的是两人的合照。导演想要一张两人对视的亲密照，但矢野健太的感觉总是差那么一点，最后还是不了了之。  
“大宫的CP感，似乎变了啊。”古川亮若有所思地看着两人，“这样吧，这周你们也别回去了，就在这里找找感觉，下周可以更好进入状态。”  
“啊？”大野智惊呆，“可是……”  
“大野桑，加油！”古川亮拍了拍大野智的肩膀，回以一个灿烂笑容，“我这就去给杰尼桑打电话，让他把你们这周时间也都给我。”  
“哎……”  
“正好！可以休息一周了。”二宫和也拉住大野智，笑着问道，“LEADER很想回去工作？”


	3. Chapter 3

“真想早点回去啊。”歌谣祭前夕的彩排室中，矢野健太看着对面又没跟上节奏的山际修司，下意识地皱起眉头。  
已经第三次了，虽然心里一肚子气，但对这个也算是自己Boss的男人，健太也只能强忍怒意配合着重来。  
当初接到这个工作时，他就知道要糟糕。山际修司，日本艺能界大社Y家社长的三公子，在巴黎读导演时就拿了国际上最牛逼的杰出新人奖，明明前途一片大好，却在半年前突然回国，还让人大跌眼镜地进了自家公司转行做爱豆。  
不过凭着一张清秀好看的脸，再加上Y家力捧，短短半年时间内，山际修司迅速蹿红，可以算是引发了艺能界的大地震，这不年末最重要的歌谣祭，他都有了登场机会。  
关于这个人的新闻，就算两耳不闻窗外事的矢野健太，也陆陆续续听得差不多了。不过在健太看来，也就是富家少爷中二期没结束的玩票而已，只是万万没想到，对方会玩到自己头上来。  
早知道一开始就拒绝算了。以健太如今在艺能界的地位，其实真的拒绝了也没什么关系。虽然他也是爱豆出身，但凭着绝佳的天赋与这些年的打拼，现在也算得上圈子里最年轻的一大咖，自出道后的第三年，专辑销量就没有掉到过第二位。  
所以对这棵大摇钱树，就算是拒绝社长三公子的合作邀请，公司也不能把他怎么样。怪就怪自己还是太心软，拗不过马内甲的软磨硬泡，“也就几分钟的事情，就给他个面子吧。”  
而现在他就为了所谓的几分钟，已经陪着练了整整三天了。  
“抱歉，”对面的人似是看出了他的不耐烦，歉意地笑了笑，“健太桑的声音太好听了，喜欢得自己都忘记唱了。”  
“所以，还怪我咯？”矢野健太暗自腹诽，这人是不是脑子不好使，会不会说话。那些什么“双商极高的天才导演”的传闻都是假的吧，还有他的爱豆人设不是阴暗忧郁贵公子吗？这种假惺惺的自来熟画风又是什么鬼？就算你是社长儿子是牛逼导演，但按照资历，自己也是大前辈吧，是该叫老师吧？！  
虽然心中的白眼已经翻上了天，但健太好歹也是混了十几年的老司机，这种小事也不想再计较。所以他只是摆了摆手，示意重来。

“卡，很不错哦。”古川亮满意地拍手赞道，开机第一天就一条过，对于拍摄来说是个很不错的兆头啊。  
“Leader，过去休息吧。”二宫和也搭上大野智的肩头，揽着他向场边的休息区走去。  
“啊？”大野智这才回过神来，被动地走着。这是他第三次拍电影，距离前一次差不多也有两年多了。难免紧张，也被NINO精湛的演技折服，这次要不是他带着，应该也不会这么顺利就过了。  
走回自己休息的地方，大野智随手就从桌上拿起台词本翻看。他最头疼的就是背台词了，特别是紧张的时候总是大脑一片空白。  
“先喝口水吧，你都记那么熟了，没问题的。”NINO接过马内甲递来的温水塞进大野手中，笑着宽慰他。  
“刚才差点就忘了。”大野智有些不好意思地抓了抓头发，却被对方一把抓住了手。  
“别，造型师要说了。”  
“哦，ごめん。”大野智吐了下舌头，转头看了眼不远处正和什么说话的造型师。“还好没发现。不过NINO真的很厉害，感觉已经很适应拍电影了。”  
“我本来就想走这条路嘛。大叔也不错啊，之前也才对练了几次吧，就能这么快进入了。而且刚才生唱，真的很好听，我那个时候也不全是演出来的。”  
“是嘛？”大野智多少有些受宠若惊，以前NINO都毒舌的很，已经很久没有听到他这么夸人了。不过之前一个星期的相处，确实感觉对方有一些些变化。大概跟人设也有关系，没有了团队活动时时而尖刻的吐槽，整个人都变得柔和起来，似乎有那么一点点像SHO酱了。  
想到樱井翔，大野智又有些难过。已经整整一周没见了，虽然每天会打电话，但和真真实实的感受到那个人还是完全不一样的。  
更何况分别那天，其实有些不欢而散，之后听到自己不能回去，SHO酱也难得对自己发了脾气。虽然第二天还是打电话过来道歉了，但对大野智来说，第一次吵架的体验真的很糟糕。  
“想什么呢？”  
脸上突然传来凉凉的触感，大野智伸手一抓，这才发现是NINO的手指，赶紧又放开。  
“走吧，拍下一场了。”  
看着走在前面那个有些单薄却可靠的身影，就算没有樱井翔在身边，似乎也可以稍稍安下心来。  
接下来的拍摄也出乎意料的顺利，时近黄昏，大野智今天的镜头就全拍完了。  
正当他走到一边准备观摩NINO单人飙戏时，入口处突然有几个人急急走来。很远的距离，大野智就看到了走在最前面的樱井翔。  
还没等他反应过来，那人已经笑盈盈的站在了自己面前。  
“SURPRISE!”樱井翔把手中精致的蛋糕在大野面前晃了晃，笑着问：“饿吗？”  
这样的对话，就好像他们之前每一天的相处。大野智心中一软，鼻子莫名有些酸。  
“怎么了？”  
“有点突然，你怎么来了？”  
“刚好有个采访在京都，结束就顺便来看你。”樱井翔当然不会说，他费了多大的劲做了企划，才说服节目组大老远的跑到这荒郊野外来取景。  
“辛苦了。”再次见到自己喜欢的那双大眼睛，依然那么温柔体贴地看着自己，大野智一时之间不知说什么好。慌乱之间，只好指了指对面说：“NINO还在那边拍戏。”  
“嗯。”樱井翔应付性地看了一眼那边，又回头小声说道：“难得过来，尼桑带我四处看看吧。”  
“好呀。”大野智听樱井翔这么说，瞬间来了兴致，就跟导演和马内甲打了个招呼，拉着樱井翔就要走。樱井翔走前还不忘吩咐马内甲把带来的甜点分给大家。  
因为大家都在前面拍戏，此时偌大的庭院里似乎就只剩了他们两人。大野智不免放开了些，SHO酱SHO酱地叫个不停。  
“这里很不错吧，下次我们自己来。我已经偷偷跟老板娘打过招呼了。”  
“嗯，那约好了哦，等你拍完戏就来。”看着笑得两眼弯弯的大野智，樱井翔这一周以来的焦虑担忧，也暂时一扫而空。心里暖暖地痒起来，就像大野智此时抓着自己的手，小猫爪一样挠呀挠。  
“尼桑，去你房间吧。”突然接近，在他耳边压低了声音说道。  
“哎？”大野智对上那双亮晶晶的眼睛，愣了愣后，瞬间红透了脸。”可以是可以，但是，我是，是跟NINO住的双人间……”  
后面的声音越来越轻，大野智似乎也像顾忌着什么，说得含糊起来。他是真的很害怕，明明两人的关系刚刚恢复正常，似乎又要变糟了。  
“什么？”果然，樱井翔的语气突然冷了下来。  
“大家都是这样的，除了导演外，剧组都安排的两人间。”这个时候，大野智就算再没心没肺，也知道为了古川亮的人身安全，绝不可以说是他为了让两个主角培养感情，故意安排的两人住在一间的。  
不过说真的，这一周虽然是和NINO一起住的，但也就和之前的相处模式一样，NINO甚至都不像有时候会有意粘上来，最亲近的时候，也就是对戏，还有一次是NINO教自己弹吉他。  
“ごめん。只是妒嫉了。”樱井翔意识到自己的失态，连忙道歉。最近的一连串变故像是有预谋般，连击得他方寸大乱，等回过神来时，才发现自己和智君之间，似乎产生了一道明显的裂痕。要不是自己反应得快，怕是只会把智君越推越远。  
“SHO酱。”大野智推开门，把身后的人让进屋后，转过身认真地看着樱井翔问道：“你是不相信我，还是不相信自己？”  
“不相信NINO。”樱井翔脱口而出，脸上也是一脸严肃模样。  
“你……”大野智倒真的被气笑了，难得自己想认真地表白一回，为什么却搞得像是搞笑艺人在接梗。“NINO真的——”  
“好了，不说他了。我相信智君。”樱井翔上前一把将大野智搂进怀里，整整七天的分离逼得他都快疯了，刚才拼命克制着才忍到了现在。  
大野智配合得把头埋到对方脖颈边，深深吸了口气，嗯，是SHO酱的味道。整个人就此放松下来。  
正当绵密的轻吻落下之际，手机铃声突兀的响起，打破了房中甜腻暧昧的空气。  
“等……等下。”大野智吓一跳，使了好大劲才推开樱井翔，因为那铃声是二宫和也的手机。  
但细听，声音明明是隔壁的内室传来的。可NINO明明在外面拍戏，不可能在内间啊。  
“怎么了？”樱井翔看着身边有些受惊的人，强迫自己压下了体内升腾的QINGYU。  
“NINO的铃声。”大野智困惑地看向樱井翔。  
“嗯？”樱井翔这才抬眼打量四周。刚才满心满眼都是智君，根本就没注意这屋里的结构。这间房虽然是双人间，但却很奢侈地隔成了两间，外面摆着矮几作为会客厅，里间才是睡觉的地方。  
“进去看看。”樱井翔像是了然，拉着大野智就往里走。里面明显比外间要小一些，榻榻米上，摆着两个床铺，大概隔着一米的距离。  
“哎？NINO的手机。”大野智一眼就扫到了左边枕头上扔着的白色手机，正一闪一闪地响着，“原来是忘记带了啊，咦？那他今天都没玩游戏！”  
“嗯。”樱井翔只是淡淡应了一声，随后便向里面的床铺走去，“尼桑是睡这边吧？”  
“SHO酱？”看着已经坐在自己床上示意他过去的恋人，大野智有些犹豫，但最终还是乖乖屈服，任由对方将自己压进了柔软的被子中。


	4. Chapter 4

二宫和也站在客厅里，听着卧室传来的断断续续、压抑而又惑人的喘息，难得有些不知所措。樱井翔的突然出现打乱了他原本的计划，强压着内心不安拍完最后一个镜头，本想打电话找大野吃饭，却发现早起时手机忘在房间了。匆匆往回赶，一路上也预想了各种从樱井手中抢人的场景，就是没有想到对手竟然大胆到直接上手做给他看。  
所以，现在该怎么办？二宫试图让自己冷静下来，但大野的声音就像猫爪子，挠得他整个人都又痒又疼，根本就没办法思考。他幻想过无数次大野的叫床声，压抑的，沙哑的，黏乎乎的撒娇，舒服的求饶，娇弱或放浪……但与现在听到的比起来，才知道那些曾经让自己一次次高潮到窒息的幻想有多虚弱无力。  
伴随着体内欲火而生的，是极度的妒意，以及想要毁灭一切的占有欲。想冲进去，想杀了樱井翔，想把大野智压在身下疯狂做爱。  
汗湿的手触上推门的那一刻，却突然听到大野智亲腻地叫唤了一声“SHO酱，大好き”，就如一桶冷水，泼得二宫倒退了几步，不由得跌坐在地上。身下依然硬得发疼，而原本膨胀得快要爆炸的心，此时也跟着一抽一抽疼起来。  
二宫重重叹了口气，单手撑着桌沿，就像以前的每一个深夜，闭眼自渎，只不过此刻耳边那个心心念念的声音，是真的。  
等一切结束，二宫和也看着手中的白浊，内心却更空虚了。大野智的呻吟也渐渐低了下去，甚至带了些许困意，只能听到樱井翔压低了嗓子说情话的声音。二宫觉得恶心，起身进了浴室。慢慢地，开始平静下来，情欲褪去后，脑子瞬间清晰了不少。真是不好对付啊，SHO KUN，不过似乎越来越有意思了。  
二宫和也重新坐回客厅，用纸牌玩了两局小魔术后才等到樱井翔出来。对方看到他，毫不掩饰地皱起眉头，但又似乎怕吵醒里面的人，只能压低嗓子问：“你怎么在这里？”  
二宫挑眉，一脸看白痴的样子瞪回去，“这是我的房间啊。”  
樱井翔知道对方一向脸皮厚，但没料到在这样的示威后二宫居然还跟无事人一样没被打击到，虽然当时就抱着“伤敌一千、自伤八百”的信念，但现在突然有些后悔。只是面上依然强撑着：“今天我会住在这里，你能不能另外开个房间。”  
“你是八嘎吗？”这次二宫倒是毫无客气地骂出来了，“真想让全世界都知道你和大叔在一起了？”  
樱井翔却沉默了，好像真的在考虑可行性。  
“你可别乱来！大叔不会同意的！”二宫和也突然提高了嗓音，“他一定不会同意的。”  
“你别那么大声。”  
二宫和也突然有些心慌，他其实自己都不信那些话，大野智那个永远让人猜不到的家伙，有什么做不出来的。  
如果樱井翔也没有了顾虑，两个人一起离开跑到没人知道的城市也并不是不可能。不想让对方发现自己的慌乱，二宫扔下一句“我去买吃的”，就快步离开了。

回来时大野智已经醒了，正靠在樱井翔肩上小声说着什么。看到自己进门，才急忙坐直身子拉开距离，但大概是牵扯到了肌肉，疼得小脸都皱成一团。  
二宫只当没有看见，扬了扬手中的大袋子，说买了好吃的晚餐。但在摆放碗碟时，二宫的眼神还是控制不住地往对方身上飘。  
情事过后的大野软乎乎的缩在一边，脸红扑扑的，瞬间变回了青涩的少年，有些害羞地回避情人的目光，好像生怕被撞破什么。  
二宫和也又酸又气，闷闷喝一口酒。但又想到不能让樱井翔得意，就故意靠近些大野，给他布菜，问他好不好吃。  
“うまい。”大野软乎乎的笑着点头，“多谢款待。”  
“这句话该我说才是。”二宫歪头做出一个可爱的笑脸。  
“哎？”大野一头雾水，下意识地转头向樱井翔求助。  
樱井翔脸色一黑，却不好发作，只能岔开话题：“明天有拍摄吗？”  
“有吧？”这次问的是二宫。  
“嗯，有三场。大叔你台词记住了吗？”看到对方一脸愁苦的表情，就知道答案了。二宫刚想吐槽，却被另一人抢先截住了话。  
“没事，等下我陪你对。”  
不过，大概是老天也看不惯人类秀恩爱，饭后一通电话，樱井翔就被马内甲叫走了。大野虽然很不舍，但能从一晚上的奇怪氛围里解脱出来，也不禁松了口气。虽然具体也说不清什么，但就是非常尴尬，特别是NINO看自己的眼神，似乎是知道他和翔君做了什么，总觉得很心虚。要是翔君再留下来睡，大野智简直不敢想。  
“欧吉桑，睡觉啦！”二宫扯着小尖嗓，把还在客厅看台本的大野智推进卧室。碍眼的人终于走了，心情终归放松了些。  
只是拉上推门的瞬间，空气突然又紧绷起来。  
大野智使劲吸口气闻了闻，心虚地偷偷瞄一眼NINO，还是觉得对不起他。又怕他发现自己通红的脸，赶紧躲进被窝里。  
二宫把大野的那些小动作都收在眼里，觉得好笑的同时，努力把下午那些翻涌着冲上来的情绪压下去。只是同一个房间，同一个人，空气中残留的暧昧，房梁上缠绕的余音，很难不联想到几小时前在这里发生的情事。  
更何况，那个当事人还作死一般翻来覆去、扰人清静。借着清白的月光，二宫看向对铺，刚好那人也翻过身来，四目相对，大野智首先错开目光，又翻身背对他。  
“睡不着？”二宫看着不断缩进墙角的团子，莫名有些生气，“睡不着的也该是我吧。你们胆子也是大。”  
终于说出来了。二宫坐起身，死死盯着对面那个缩得更小的团子。那家伙现在一定吓得只会在心里大叫“牙白”吧。  
有些快意，又有些于心不忍，二宫想了想，干脆过去隔着被子将那个团子抱了满怀。团子挣扎起来，但大概是下午力气耗尽，最终被二宫紧紧压进怀里。  
扒拉开遮脸的被子，二宫将唇贴近对方的耳朵，灼热的气息喷得软白的耳垂微微颤了下。  
“你其实一直知道的吧，我喜欢你的事。”  
“明明最先认识的是我，为什么是他？”  
“他有什么好的？我哪里比不上他？”  
“到底要怎么样，你才会喜欢我？”


	5. Chapter 5

“到底要怎么做你才会喜欢我？”  
“哎？”大野智愣在原地，这什么台词？还没等他反应过来，就被对方一把拉进怀里，与昨晚同样灼热的气息瞬间包围了自己。  
“好です。”  
耳边响起的低语又令他整个人都忍不住想颤抖起来。只是这次，大野智无法像昨晚那样背着身装睡。  
“さとし。”这声轻唤低得似乎都没有出声，但不知为什么，大野智却清晰得捕捉到了，突然一阵怒火在心底燃起。  
“开什么玩笑！”  
这么想着，也是这么大吼了出来，并使劲全力推开了对方。  
二宫和也连退了几步才勉强站稳，依然深情地注视他，一字一句地说：“我是认真的。”  
大野智一时有些恍惚，对面那人是nino还是修司？他说真的还是在演戏？或者真的只是自己漏记了台词？  
“你考虑下。”熟悉的气息再次靠近，一个轻吻落在额头上，柔软的触觉就像一张粘稠的网，慢慢张开束缚住全身，就算远处导演喊卡的声音似乎都拯救不了。  
“欧吉桑，好好背台词啊。”Nino倒像是突然换了一个人，拉着他走回休息区，顺便把桌上的一个台本塞进他手里，“真是，下次可别这么乱来。”  
哦，原来真的是台词，大野智看着那个熟悉的句子哭笑不得，心里一松的同时又有些失落，抬头看到nino又是一脸似笑非笑看好戏的表情，不由得恼羞成怒，过去就是一脚，“你有病啊大半夜找我对台词！”  
“我以为你睡着了。”  
眼看着nino突然又要变脸，生怕他又说出什么唐突的话，还好这时导演跑了过来。  
“刚才的镜头非常棒！我很喜欢这种临场的surprise!”古川笑嘻嘻地拍了拍大野的肩膀，“可以多尝试，大宫pair的默契果然不一样。”

 

自从那次说开了，山际修司便开始光明正大地追起健太，虽然在他们那个圈里这种事也是见惯不惯了，但对一向低调得恨不得隐身的他来说，还是造成了很大困扰。  
因为同属一个公司，对方也算是半个高层领导，就算健太不买账，马内甲也是万万不敢得罪对方的。就像这次社里大前辈生日，在家里宴请众人，莫名其妙的，健太就被安排在修司身边的座位。满桌都是圈内最资深的前辈们，就算桀骜如他，也无法痛快地拒绝对方的劝酒。  
几轮下来，健太就明显感到支撑不住，果然喝酒也是种天分，无论他这些年怎么练习，能做到的顶多也不过是不会一杯倒，但这对于某些厚颜无耻的人来说，这并没有什么用。山际修司扶着喝得醉醺醺的自己上楼时，健太恨恨地想着。  
“你什么毛病就这么想上我？”就算脑子晕乎乎的，但腰间那只有力的手依然让他格外不爽。被半搂着走在二楼过道上的健太越想越生气，下意识地推了对方一把。  
修司显然也被他突如其来的动作吓一跳，手上一松，就任由他朝另一边倒去。等反应过来，那人已经跌跌撞撞地朝对面那扇门摔去。  
虚掩的门被撞开，健太由着惯性闯了进去，整个人却被一扇大型的落地玻璃拦截。  
“这是……”双手撑着玻璃门勉强稳住自己，但腰上又被那只讨厌的手缠上了。  
“东山前辈的录音室。”修司倒像是很熟悉了，带着怀里的人绕到里面，找了个大垫子把人放下后，走开几步顺手拿起放在地上的一把吉他试了下音。  
“回答你刚才的问题。”  
健太迷迷糊糊地抬起头，呆愣了很久才搞清楚对方在说什么，但浆糊一样的脑子实在想不起一句骂人的话，只有因醉酒而通红的脸烧得更厉害了。  
前奏响起，熟悉的旋律，只是唱的那人不是自己。  
已经很久很久没有再唱过这首歌了，打上花火，当年的出道曲，青涩的少年第一次被邀请参加烟花大会的公演，那时满腔的希望与喜悦，也如烟花绽放后消逝无踪。  
“是你？”醉酒的人像突然清醒过来，不可置信地瞪向不远处正抱琴哼唱接近尾声的男人。  
“この夜が続いて欲しかった——”  
对他而言，那夜确实是直到现在都无法终结的噩梦。跑，快跑！下意识的，健太起身向外跑去。只是没走几步，就被身后的人抓住紧压着靠在了玻璃墙上。  
“健太，我……”修司慌乱地压紧了还在不断挣扎的男人，“一直都不知道怎么跟你说，希望你想起来，又害怕你想起，那个时候你——”  
“放开我！”健太的吼声中带上了哭腔，身体也不由自主地开始发抖，好像又回到了19岁那个最无助的晚上。  
“不，不会再放你跑了。”修司一手强硬地搂紧对方，另一只手强行掰过他的脸正视自己，“对不起。我真的喜欢你，第一眼看到时就喜欢上了。那时候问你经纪人要了联系方式，只是没想到他会给你下药，你……”  
看着一直冷漠又坚强的男人眼角涌出的泪水，修司心疼得再也说不下去，手忙脚乱地帮对方擦眼泪。  
空旷的房间里，时间仿佛静止了。  
扑通，扑通，扑通。是对方加快的心跳声。健太终于平静下来，只是酒劲没有散去，浑身无力得依然无法挣脱眼下的束缚。  
“你喜欢我？”像是破罐子破摔，健太突然笑起来，“你确定？喜欢一个快三十的欧吉桑？”  
“是，这十年一直在想你，也只喜欢你——”  
“你是变态吗？”  
“是的吧。”看着对方红着眼一脸认真问自己的样子，修司忍不住吻了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

“真变态！”  
“怎么？”二宫和也刚洗完澡走进房间，就看到大野智满脸通红，正准备把手上的台本飞出去。“哦，明天的戏啊。我记得有吻戏，还有床戏？”  
“欧吉桑这是害羞了？”二宫一边擦头发一边走过去在对方身边坐下。  
“才没！就是觉得，这个剧情太奇怪了。”  
“奇怪什么？”  
“健太都这样了，还要做那种事——”  
“嗯？那是因为，欧吉桑红着眼睛的样子真的很可爱啊。”这么说着，二宫和也突然托住智的下巴作势亲上去。  
“NINO！”大野智惊叫，飞速甩开对方的手，力气大得连带二宫都被甩到被褥上。  
“欧吉桑，你躲什么？”二宫又立刻起身挨过去，把人逼到了墙角，“明天就要拍了，提前练习下不好吗？”  
“不好！”大野智直接拒绝，毕竟他心里还有一丝侥幸，因为sho酱说，会让马内甲再问下导演是否能借位。  
像是看穿了他的心思，二宫和也的脸色突然冷下来：“因为你们的要求，导演都把床戏改成那样了，你还想怎么样？就因为和樱井翔的关系，你连最基本的职业素养都没了？既然如此当初就不该接这个戏——”  
“不是，NINO，我……”  
“你不就是这么想的？”  
“对不起……”  
“工作是工作，我不会把私人感情带入，希望你也是，欧吉桑。”  
第一次听二宫用这样的语气说话，严肃又疏离，大野智突然有些害怕，又有些难过。  
“睡了。”二宫没有再看他一眼，起身走去自己的床铺，背对着他躺下了。

然而大野智却失眠了，一早起来黑眼圈重得化妆师哀叫连连。不过大概是因为二宫昨天的一番话，激得他格外认真起来，与一众大咖在餐桌上对戏也毫不逊色。  
终于等到下午的重头戏。大野智看着欲言又止的马内甲，正想说没事，古川导演却匆匆跑过来，一边拉着他往二楼走一边安慰说：“不要紧张，也没什么好害羞的，到时会清场，我们也都在外面，只能透过玻璃看到一点点，嗯，就一点点……”  
“嗯，监督，我知道的。”大野智心里一暖，确实正如NINO所说，为了让他安心，导演已经做了太多让步，还好自己没有再提出其他过分要求。  
“那就好，那就好。就怕你不适应，要不先喝个酒？”  
“哎？”  
“监督，我家LEADER喝完酒可是会发酒疯的哦。”二宫正站在那块巨大的毛玻璃前，听到声音转过身说道，“到时我可制不住他。”  
虽然NINO出面帮他解围，但大野智知道对方还在生气，因为最后那句话的潜台词是，只有樱井翔才能搞定醉酒的自己，这是只有门把和马内甲才知道的公开的秘密。  
“哈哈哈哈，那就算了，相信OHNO桑的演技。”导演笑嘻嘻的挥了挥手，示意人员到齐，准备拍摄。  
大野智一直都很佩服NINO的演技，只要一声ACTION，对方就能进入状态。  
这才是真正的职业演员该有的样子，看着眼前秒变修司的男人，大野智暗暗给自己打气，可不能拖后腿啊。  
进门，弹吉他，逃跑，被压到玻璃门上……一切都很顺利，直到下巴被捏住，温热的呼吸喷在自己脸上，大野智突然有一瞬清醒过来，是NINO！下意识地要推开，腰上却被狠狠捏了一下，蓦地脚下一软，手自然抱紧了身上的人。  
“健太。”NINO贴着他的双唇低喃，是情人间的低语，也是暗示他此刻的身份。不知道为什么，心里突然一阵委屈，眼泪再次流下，但这次他没有避开，任由对方温热的唇贴上自己的。先是小心的试探，轻轻啃咬，舔舐。按照剧本，酒醉的人微弱地挣扎，继而破口大骂，然后被对方灵活的舌侵入口中。  
虽然早已看过剧本，做了无数次心理建设，但真正做起来却要难得多了。所谓演员的专业性，在此时根本不管用，就算他无数次告诉自己他是健太对方是修司，但那张熟悉的脸，明明就是NINO的。他在和NINO接吻，真正的亲吻。可怕的是，他并不讨厌！  
“嗯……”甚至发出舒服的呻吟。  
他感到羞耻，不自觉地侧头想逃，却换来对方更激烈的纠缠。全身兴奋得开始颤抖，不行，不可以继续下去了。  
终于，听到了救命一般的CUT，但他一动也不敢动。由着NINO继续抱着他，听到嘈杂的走动声后，又把头深深埋进对方胸口。  
不知过了多久，四周又安静下来。  
随后是NINO的声音：“好了，欧吉桑，已经清完场了，我们继续。”  
大野智猛地推开对方，摇头拒绝。  
二宫和也没有防备，踉跄后退的脚步声显然引起导演的注意：“怎么了？”  
“没事，我调整下走位。”说完，二宫再次走上前抱住了智。“LEADER，开始了。”  
即使知道自己这样很丢脸很不专业，但他还是想逃。他对NINO有感觉，他没有办法继续下去。大野智有些绝望地抬头，看着对方不断摇头恳求。  
“没事的，相信我。”二宫动了动嘴唇，没有出声，虽然外面看不到，但声音是会被很清晰地收录的。  
“OHNO桑，加油！”古川亮的声音突然在耳边响起，虽然吓一跳，但却是一剂镇定剂，提醒他身在何处，他是演员，他们只是在演戏，他没有背叛SHO酱。  
“我是健太，是健太。”不断告诉自己，强迫自己入戏。  
看着怀里的人痛苦的样子，二宫心情复杂，有一瞬间的后悔。但也容不得他多想，导演一声指令下，身体自发行动起来。  
为了安抚智的情绪，二宫一手轻抚他的后背，一手按捏他的后颈，就像刚出道的那段日子里，他经常会做的那样。随后才开始轻吻他的额头和耳垂，不带情欲的，就像动物间的一种亲昵示好。  
等对方慢慢放松下来，二宫才摸上他腰上的敏感点，小心翼翼地带着他进入角色。裤子被褪下的瞬间，大野智有过一丝抵触，但在二宫的引导下，还是乖乖地贴上了背后凉丝丝的玻璃门。  
看到毛雾处理的落地窗墙上终于出现了两瓣圆润精巧的裸臀，古川亮心下终于松了口气，盯着摄影机换上了认真的表情。  
此时房间里只点了一盏昏黄的台灯，两个交叠在一起的身形影影绰绰的，只有那两瓣诱人的臀肉，随着二宫的冲撞碾压在玻璃上变换着不同的形状，经验老道的观众，就算不听声音，大概也能从中解读出主人此刻的动态，欢悦的仰头，恼怒的推拒，急迫的邀请，最后，臀肌收紧，像是高潮又像是某种僵持……  
古川亮克制不住地想要拍手欢呼，这绝佳的表现手法，实在精彩！能想出这种主意的二宫和也，绝对是天才吧。还好对方是友非敌。  
“CUT！”古川亮轻快地喊了一声，也不管里面两人什么反应，就切断声源，拿着带子跑去了剪辑室。  
“还好吗？”NINO轻轻放下了智被抬高的一条腿，刚才为了做效果，他半强迫地让他缠在自己腰间。但对方似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，双眼通红呆呆地看向自己，眼角还挂着一点泪珠。


End file.
